Field of Innocence
by silentpixiee
Summary: When the Winchesters have a run in with a witch, Haley finds herself under a spell that restores her innocences. Will the boys be able to change her back to her teenage self or will she be forced to relive her childhood. Part We are Winchesters verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **New fic!! This is gonna be a small chapter fic; I'd say four to five chapters, maybe less. I hope ya'll enjoy it. To the one who asked me for this specific story…hope I don't disappoint! Love ya!!

**A/N 2: **Special thanks to my beta Kelly…I love you!!!

Also a special thanks to all my readers... I'm sorry I have not had the time to get back to you all individually but please know that I appreciate you all so much! I wish ya'll a Happy and Safe New Year!!

Love ya'll!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I swear, if we have to deal with anymore teenage wannabe witches again, I'm gonna have to reconsider this 'no human killing' rule we have." Haley huffed, sliding out of the Impala, Sam and Dean following suit.

They had just wrapped up a witch hunt in the small, quiet town of Salem , Illinois . It had been rather easy considering the witch had turned out to be an amateur seventeen year old kid trying to be cool by dabbling in the black arts.

Haley had been the first to enter the house, using her girl assets to distract the enemy while Sam and Dean sneaked around back to where the guy kept his supposed alter. She'd quickly come up with a story about her attending the same school he did and having a small crush on him but never feeling confident enough to go up to him; the guy had smiled smugly and allowed her access to his home, his eyes oogling her as she walked past him.

It had taken every ounce of self control she had to keep from bashing his face in and clawing his eyes out, but the job was the job and she couldn't afford to mess this up. She played the bashful beauty part well, batting her eyelashes when needed, leaning farther down when needed, and even giggled at the stupid crap the kid said, only to have it blow up in her face.

Turns out, the kid wasn't such an amateur.

"Oh come on Haley, it wasn't that bad." Dean smirked, pulling the key card out of his back pocket.

Haley turned around, a scowl marring her face. "Not that bad? Dean, the guy cursed me!" she said pointedly.

"He didn't curse you, he just—"

"He put me to sleep Dean," she cut him off. "And who knows what else he could've whammied me with while I was out…God I hate fucking witches!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hay quit overreacting; he just put you under a small sleeping spell, no big deal, the spell was broken once the alter was destroyed and you're up and annoying the hell out of me already," he said nonchalantly, sliding the key through and swinging the door open.

Haley growled and pushed Dean out of the way. "Whatever, I'm gonna jump in the shower." She huffed, walking past her brothers. A nice hot shower would do her good. She was tired and sore and wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep for a few hours…on her own terms.

Sam shook his head. "Do you have to do that man?" he sighed, dropping his bag on the bed.

"Do what?" Dean asked, looking perplexed.

"Piss her off? She's hormonal enough Dean." Sam scoffed.

Dean shrugged. "I'm the older brother Sammy; it's my job to piss you both off. Read the manual little brother." He smirked, dropping on the bed with a sigh. "Man, I'm beat."

"I thought you were hungry?" Sam asked; one eyebrow raised high.

"That too. Food first, sleep later," he said, reaching out for his phone. "I say we drive up to that small diner we saw a few blocks up; looked good," Dean said, eyeing the time on his phone.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam nodded, taking a seat at the edge of his bed and pulling his laptop out.

"You lookin' for another job already?" Dean asked in mock shock. Ever since Sam had come back, it'd been one hunt after the other; almost as if the kid wanted to make up for not committing to the hunt when their dad was alive.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to stay in this town for much longer." Sam smirked, typing something on the keyboard.

"Make it a good one."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stood under the hot, steaming cascade of water, her body relaxing under the onslaught. She didn't know why she was so damn tired; she figured it had been an after effect of the sleeping spell, but that had been almost an hour ago…shouldn't she have felt normal now?

Sighing, she lifted her head up, exposing her face to the water, letting it run down her face and neck; she couldn't believe she'd let the guy get the drop on her like that. He'd known who she was from the start and what she was up too and he certainly hadn't been happy about it.

She had known something bad was coming the minute he walked around the small loveseat standing between them, quiet words muttered under his breath. By the time she'd reacted enough; she couldn't move or talk, which sucked, considering her brothers where just around the corner, and then everything had gone black.

She'd woken up twenty minutes later in the back of the Impala, Metallica playing quietly through the speakers.

"Stupid witches," she muttered softly, spitting out some water. She hated witches. They were human which made them hard to take care of because they couldn't just go in there guns blazing, and that left them vulnerable to attacks.

Letting the water run down her back once more, Haley reached down for her shampoo and quickly finished washing up before Sam and Dean came knocking. She wasn't up to dealing with their mother-hen acts today.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I think I found something down in Florida," Sam said, reading off a few headlines he'd found.

Dean listened intently, smiling as the thought of beaches, hot girls in bikinis, and hunting ran through his head. Nice.

"Dean, are you listening to me, man?" Sam asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Huh, yeah man. Hunt in Florida , sounds good," Dean said waving him off.

Sam shook his head. Sometimes he wondered about his older brother…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley shut the water off in the shower and reached out for her towel, stopping suddenly as the room tilted dangerously to one side.

_Whoa_. She grabbed on to the wall and took in a few deep breaths trying to calm the vertigo that was now assaulting her body. Something was up.

After a few minutes, the dizziness abated and she attempted to get out of the bathtub again only to have the room shift on her again. Figuring it'd be best to sit down before she _fell _down, Haley leaned back against the wall and slid to the bottom of the bathtub, her head cradled on her knees.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought fearfully. Her hands were shaking and her vision was going in and out of focus all the while the room spinning freely around her.

_This can't be the spell…it should've worn off by now._ She thought, trying to rack her brain for any possible answers. It was hard to think when everything around you was spinning and fading.

The spell. It was a simple sleeping spell; nothing out of this world. He'd mumbled off a few words and bam, she'd fallen asleep…that shouldn't have made her feel so…_crap_… What if it wasn't just a sleeping spell? The guy had mumbled off _a lot_ of words…what if the spell came in waves? What if it didn't go away by just destroying the alter? What if he'd really whammied her while she was knocked out? _Oh God._

'_Dean…Sammy!' _were her last thoughts before passing out cold in the bathtub.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dude, what the hell is she doing in there? She's been in there for like an hour." Dean frowned, sitting up on the bed, eyeing the bathroom door warily.

Sam looked up from the laptop and followed Dean's gaze to the door. "She's probably taking a bath Dean, that or she's just avoiding you." He chuckled, knowing it'd be something Haley would do.

"Whatever, she just better hurry the hell up," he announced loudly, "'Cause I'm starving dude."

When no reply came, Dean scooted off the bed and headed for the bathroom door. He pounded on it a few times. "Hay, come on, I'm a growing man, I gotta eat!" he yelled through the door.

Still no answer.

"Huh? Ya think she fell asleep in the tub?" Dean asked, not putting it by his little sister to do so.

Sam frowned. "I wouldn't think so…" He stood from the chair and walked towards Dean. "Maybe she's ignoring you, let me try," he said, pushing Dean aside.

He knocked on the door gently. "Hay, everything ok in there?" he asked, his voice calm.

No answer.

"Haley?"

"See, I told you dude, she probably fell asle—"

Dean suddenly stopped, his head tilting to the right. "Sam, do you hear that?" he asked, scanning the room real quick.

Sam looked around the room, quietly searching out whatever Dean had heard and froze. "Someone's crying," he stated quietly.

Dean moved closer towards the front door only to stop halfway. "A kid. I can't hear it over here anymore," he said, walking back towards the bathroom. "Sam."

Sam's eyes widened. "Haley, we're comin' in," he yelled through the door, panicking a little when he didn't get a response.

"You better be decent!" Dean called out once before trying the door knob, which was thankfully unlocked.

Dean went in first, his head peeking in slowly. "Hay, everything ok in here?" he asked.

A small sniffling sound was his only answer.

Frowning, he stepped in completely and chanced a look at the tub… the _empty _tub.

"What the--?"

"Dean?" Sam pushed in past Dean and stopped, his face going stark white. "Is that a…Dean…no way." Sam stuttered, pointing at the corner between the sink and the toilet.

Dean turned around and looked to where Sam was pointing."Son of a bitch!" he muttered under his voice, quickly kneeling by the toilet seat. "H—Hay that you?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

Haley's little legs were held tightly against her chest, her small body shivering from the cool air suddenly flowing into the room.

"Dean," Sam whispered, too shocked to do or say anything else.

Dean closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the tub tightly before he passed out. They'd had to deal with some crazy shit in their line of work but this…this was a whole new set of crazy.

"Haley," Dean said softly, his eyes focusing on his _little _sister.

"I wans Dean," she said, her little chin starting to quiver.

Dean sighed and glanced up at Sam. "Grab me a towel Sammy."

Sam, without taking his eyes off his little sister, reached back and searched for a towel.

"Dean," Haley sobbed softly, burying her little face in the crook of her elbows.

"Hay, I'm Dean. I'm here," Dean said trying to calm her down.

Haley looked up, her big round green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Nuh uh." She shook her head.

Dean smiled affectionately. "Yeah uh huh. I swear kiddo, it's me, and this is Sammy," he said, pointing up at Sam.

Haley looked up, frowning. "You big."

"Yeah kiddo, we are. How—how old are you Haley?" Dean stammered out.

Haley held up her little hand and put up three fingers.

"Three?" Sam gasped.

"I free." She smiled big, tears now forgotten.

_Shit._ "Yeah kiddo, you're three," Dean said, forcing a smile. This was so not good.

SNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean both stood at the end of the bed staring down at the small child sleeping in the center of the mattress. It had taken both of them a few minutes to coerce little Haley out of her corner, but they'd managed.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean stared down at the baby—_his baby sister_- and sighed. "We find the witch and we get him to reverse whatever spell he cast on her." Dean said dryly.

Sam nodded. "You think he'll still be there?"

Dean glanced over at Sam. "I don't know, but we're sure as hell gonna go look," he said, walking towards the chair and pulling his jacket on. "Wrap her up in the blanket and let's go; I want my _fourteen _year old annoying sister back," he said, stalking towards the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean yelled, holding the seventeen year old guy up against the wall.

"It—it was just a small spell, it—I didn't—it won't hurt her," the guy stammered nervously.

"She's a fucking _baby_!" Dean yelled angrily. "What the fuck do mean it won't hurt her!"

"I—I didn't—"

"Change her back," he growled dangerously.

"I—I can't I told you."

Dean glared. "What the fuck do you mean you can't? Do another spell and change her back or I swear to God I will fucking kill you," he said, slamming the guy back harshly.

"I can't, I can't; you burned my book. I don't have the spells memorized," the guy shouted out nervously. "I swear man, I can't."

"Bullshit, you didn't have your book when you cast the spell," he pointed out.

"Ok, ok, I did, I memorized it, but I still can't change her back. I don't know the reverse spell. I swear," he said, trying to placate Dean.

Dean pulled back, letting the guy drop to the ground harshly. "You better find a way to reverse this spell kid or you're gonna be wishin' that we burned you along with your little book."

The guy sat on the floor trembling in fear. "I—"

"Dean." Sam pulled his attention from the now weeping kid. "I just got off the phone with Bobby, he thinks he can help," Sam said, standing in the doorway with little Haley cradled in his arms. Dean had made him stay in the car with her, not wanting to risk her in anyway.

Dean turned his attention back to the kid and got down low on his haunches, "If my sister isn't back to normal by the end of this week, I will come back and kill you, you hear me? And if you run, I will hunt your ass down and _then _kill you," he spat angrily. "You fucked with the wrong family kid," he added before standing up and stalking towards the door.

"Let's go; we're going to Bobby's."

* * *

So… yay or nay?...

Leave me some love!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **YAY!! I'm on a roll here!! Who woulda tunk it? Pixiee posting two chapters in _one _day?!?!?! Happy early New Years!!! LOL. No really, this second chapter is my gift to ya'll for showing me such love on the first chapter. Ya'll are truly amazing!! Please enjoy this chappy and have a safe Holiday!

**Special thanks to my beta for agreeing to read this so late! Love you honey!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean pulled into the small shopping center parking lot and turned the car off. He really wasn't looking forward to the whole shopping deal but it had to be done. Haley couldn't go the entire week wearing his and Sammy's t-shirts. Poor kid.

"Ok, we go in, get what we need, and we get out; I want to make it to Bobby's by tomorrow night," Dean said sliding out of the car in one smooth move, shutting the door behind him and rounding the back of the car.

Sam rolled his eyes and carefully unbuckled Haley's seatbelt. They were gonna need a car seat too.

"Come on Hay, we're gonna go buy you some clothes," he said, pulling her onto his lap and petting her little nose, making her giggle.

"Can I has toys?" she asked excitedly.

Dean opened the back door and leaned in, silently watching the interaction between the two and couldn't help but smile. Sam used to do the same thing to baby Haley when she would get fussy.

Sam glanced up briefly and turned back to Haley. "Sure kiddo, we can get ya some toys." He smiled. "Now come on, up we go," he said, carefully sliding out of the car.

"Here, I got her," Dean said, reaching out for Haley. "Come on peanut."

Haley reached her little arms out towards Dean, squirming as the big t-shirt she was wearing tangled around her arms.

Sam smiled and pulled the long sleeves back then handed Haley over. "Careful Haley," he said, watching her as she kicked wildly.

Haley smiled brightly in Dean's arms, her tiny one's quickly wrapping around his neck and her little legs around his chest. "Dee! Pretty," she said, pointing at the multi-colored trees behind them.

Dean turned around and chuckled. "Yeah, pretty huh," he agreed as he turned back and walked towards the small clothing shop.

Haley nodded before she laid her head on his shoulder. "Dee," she sighed.

Dean patted her little back and smiled. "Yeah Hay?"

"Dee," she said again, snuggling closer, if at all possible.

Dean smiled. He actually kinda, sorta missed this.

Sam quickly grabbed a cart and caught up with Dean, who was already making his way towards the back of the store.

"Dean, you can put her down if ya want," he said, pointing at the cart, his jacket already laid out over the seat.

Dean frowned. "Dude, do you know how many germs that thing is carrying? It's ok, I got her," he said, walking towards the little girls section.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed closely behind. "I put the jacket down for a reason man," he said dryly.

Dean glared at him over his shoulder and continued walking.

Ok then. Sam thought slightly amused. "So anyway, what size are we lookin' for here? Small?" he asked, eyeing a few little t-shirts on his left.

Dean stopped in front of a shelf full of pants and frowned. "Uh, m'not sure," he said sheepishly. It had been awhile since he'd had to shop for a toddler.

Sam picked up a small shirt and walked over to Dean. "How about this one?" he asked, laying the small shirt over Haley's back.

"Too big," Dean stated softly, noticing Haley's long eyelashes fluttering. "What size is it?"

Sam lifted the tag out of the back. "Uh, 5T?" He looked up, both eyebrows arched high up on his forehead. "What the hell is 5T?"

Dean frowned. "Dude, does it look like I'd know this shit?"

"You did raise us both Dean, it wouldn't be un—"

"Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" a short woman in her mid 50s asked, interrupting them as she walked up to the pair. "Oh dear," she gasped, eyeing Haley's little ensemble.

The long t-shirt wrapped around her tiny body probably didn't give off a good impression.

"Uh, yea, we kind of had a situation; someone broke into our car and stole our luggage. This was the first town we've passed with a decent shopping center," Dean quickly explained, throwing in a famous Dean Winchester smile.

The woman frowned. "Oh golly, what a shame. I'll tell ya, this world ain't what it used ta be," she muttered quietly. "Poor thing must be feelin' lost in all that fabric." She chuckled.

Sam smiled. "Probably," he said, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm Margret," she said, introducing herself to both boys

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sammy," he said nodding towards Sam.

Margret smiled kindly and stepped closer to Dean. "And who might this little precious one be?" she asked gently patting Haley's little back. "She your daughter?"

Dean stepped back, unconsciously tightening his grip around Haley's small frame. "Yeah, this is Haley, my daughter," Dean said, throwing Sam a look that said 'roll with it'.

Sam nodded.

"She's precious," the woman praised again. "Looks a lot like you," she pointed out.

Dean blushed slightly. "Uh thanks."

The woman nodded. "Right then, what'll you need for this little one?" she finally asked, maneuvering herself around a small maze of clothing racks.

"Uh, just enough clothes to last her for the week; we're on vacation," Dean said, swinging around to follow the older woman. "We're heading back home soon."

The woman nodded. "Ok, well, I can certainly help ya'll pick out a few little outfits for her and maybe a pair of shoes or two. How old is she?" she asked, weaving through the racks.

"She's 3," Sam answered, following the woman casually.

"Hmm… she's small for her age," the woman noticed, eyeing Haley again. "Maybe a 2T will suffice," she said swiftly pulling out articles of clothing. "And diapers, you need any of those?" she asked, heading towards the back.

Dean shook his head. "Just the night ones; kid's almost completely potty trained," Dean said proudly.

"Is she now?" the woman looked impressed.

Dean nodded.

"Well I'll be darned. My little grandson Trey, he's three goin' on 4four, you'd swear there was a monster in the toilet, the way the kid runs from it." She chuckled. "Although, they do say girls tend to pick that stuff up better than boys, so maybe it ain't such a surprise."

"Yeah, took Sammy till he was bout' four and a half before he got the concept," Dean chuckled, watching as Sam's face turned red.

Margret snickered and turned away quickly. "Alright, I think these here should pretty much cover it?" she said, holding the small pile of clothing she'd pulled out. "You said you'd only be here a week correct?"

Sam nodded. "Uh actually we're heading to South Dakota, but yeah that looks good. Thanks," he said accepting the pile in his arms.

"Oh, right. Well than, I suggest a little sweater or light jacket; South Dakota's pretty nippy round this time," she suggested cheerfully, pulling a small pink Disney Princess hoodie and a blue Eeyore hoodie from a spinning rack.

Sam nodded his approval and stuck his already full arms out to the woman.

"Alright, I'd say you boys are set." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, we need a car seat too…" Sam trailed off.

The woman nodded. "Not a problem." She hurridly walked off and disappeared behind a wall of toys.

Sam set the items he had in the cart and headed for the toys, he couldn't forget the toys. "Hey Dean, look at this," he said, holding up a stuffed Eeyore. Haley used to have an Eeyore, one that Sam and Dean had gotten her the day she'd left the hospital. It hadn't survived all their moves though and ended up in the garbage somewhere.

"Get it," Dean said simply.

Sam threw it in the cart and looked down at Haley's relaxed face. "She's out cold," he whispered.

Dean nudged her with his chin and looked down, trying to get a glimpse of her face. Her cheek was squished between his neck and shoulders making her look like a little chipmunk. "Yeah, she never did like shopping as a kid. Wish it'd stayed that way." He chuckled, thinking back to the last shopping spree he'd taken her on. Kid was expensive as hell.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, stop playing with your food," Dean said sternly, watching as Haley smeared the apple sauce on the table.

Haley looked up, her big green eyes sparkling. "Sowwie Dee," she said sheepishly.

"S'okay kiddo." He sighed, unable to keep up the stern face. Haley had always had that power over him.

Haley looked around the small diner, tracking everything and anyone that walked around them; smiling when people smiled at her.

"Haley, finish you're food," Sam said, nudging her little shoulder softly.

"I gots ta go potty," Haley announced, her small legs swinging wildly underneath the table.

Sam frowned. "Again? Hay you just went a few minutes ago."

Haley shrugged, "I gots ta go."

Dean chuckled. "I'll take her," he offered, putting his hamburger down and starting to slide out of the booth.

"No it's ok, I got it," Sam said, sliding out of the booth. "Come on baby, up we go," he said, reaching down and lifting Haley off her booster chair and into his arms.

Haley laughed, nuzzling her little nose on his chin. "Kimo kiss Sammy." She giggled, his prickly chin tickling her soft skin.

Sam laughed. "It's Eskimo kiss Haley, and that's not an Eskimo kiss silly, this is," he said, rubbing his nose against hers as he walked towards the bathroom, oblivious to the looks he was getting from a few female customers.

Dean stared after them until Sam disappeared behind the door than returned to his meal. This was gonna be one hell of a week if they didn't get Haley back to normal soon.

"She's a doll," a female voice interrupted him.

Dean looked up, hamburger halfway to his mouth. He smirked when he saw the voice belonged to their waitress.

"Why thank you," he said smugly.

"She yours?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, the other guy with you—"

"She's mine. The other guy's my brother," he said dryly.

She nodded, refilling his coffee without even asking. "I have two girls myself," she informed casually.

Dean nodded, not really caring but also not wanting to be a jerk.

"She's a lucky kid; yours I mean." She glanced down at him.

Dean looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you say that?"

The waitress shrugged, "It's not everyday you see a dad taking care of the kids. Your wife's one lucky gal," she said, laughing nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I'm uh, I don't have a wife."

The waitress smiled. "Even more so than. It's not everyday I see a single father taking care of their kids; especially not a little girl," she said shyly now.

Dean smiled. Ok, where was Sam?

"Anyway, I should get back to my tables. Holler if you need anything hun," she said, sensing that Dean wasn't up to talking anymore.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy, I's big girl," Haley squealed proudly, as she lifted her little jeans up.

Sam laughed. "Yeah you are kiddo. Come on, we gotta wash your hands and get back to Dean before he leaves us," he said, bending down to help her button her pants.

Haley gasped. "Dee gonna leave?" her eyes watered suddenly.

Sam cursed himself for being an idiot and quickly soothed Haley. "No, no Hay, I was just kidding, Dean's not leaving us," he said quickly, guiding her out of the stall and towards the sink.

"You pwomis?" She looked up at him, eyes glittering.

"I promise baby."

"Kay Sammy." She smiled, tears forgotten.

Sam ruffled her hair and lifted her up. "Put your hands out so I can soap them up Hay," he said, pushing the dispense button.

Haley squealed and rubbed her hands together, quickly building up the suds. "Sammy look, bubbles!"

Sam shook his head, amusement clear on his face. He missed this, seeing her so happy, so innocent. It took the smallest of things, like soap bubbles, to make her smile and laugh like this.

"You like them huh?" he said, turning the faucet on.

Haley nodded eagerly.

"Ok squirt, rinse them off," he said, pulling her little hands under the running water.

"Alls done Sammy," she said, clapping her hands, spraying water everywhere.

Sam laughed and turned the water off, grabbing a paper towel and drying her hands off. "Ready?"

"Ready." She giggled, running towards the bathroom door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dee!" Haley's high pitch squeal grabbed his attention as he hung up the phone.

"Hey squirt. Took ya so long, huh?" Dean asked, picking up the small child and looking up at Sam who was strolling behind her.

"I's playing wiff the bubbles Dee," she informed her greens eyes wide with amazement. "They's were big."

"Were they now?" He went along with her, acting just as amazed.

"Yep, my hands smell yummy Dee. Look!" she said, shoving her hand in his face.

Sam laughed. "Hay, that's not nice, put your hands down," he said, sitting in the booth.

"Sowwie." She pouted.

"Ah come on now squirt, no pouting. Sammy's just being a meanie, you're fine," Dean said, sticking his tongue out at Sam playfully, making Haley laugh.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know which one is worse," he muttered under his breath.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Bobby, yeah, we should be there sometime tomorrow morning," Dean said, pacing in front of their motel room door. He had decided to stop for the night, not wanting to push his luck with Haley.

Although the kid had been good throughout the entire day, he didn't want to overwhelm her with being on the road for so long. Last thing he and Sam needed was a cranky three year old screaming her head off in the backseat.

"You boys alright? Takin' care of a three year old ain't no stroll in the park," Bobby mused.

Dean shook his head. "It ain't that bad Bobby. It's round two for us, remember?" Dean said matter-of-fact.

"Yeah well, still can't be all that easy," he huffed. "Any who, you boys take care and I'll see ya'll when you get here. Get some rest and try not to worry so much," he said, knowing full well that Dean wasn't going to listen.

"Yeah, right. Thanks Bobby," Dean said, sighing nervously.

"Take care boy and give that little one a hug from Uncle Bobby," he said, sounding sheepish over the phone.

Dean smiled affectionately, thankful that Bobby couldn't see him. "Yeah Bobby, no problem. See you tomorrow," he said, ending the call.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay, time for bed kiddo," Sam said, pulling the covers back on his bed. "Let's get you into your PJs and ready for bed."

Haley shook her head. "No sleepy by, Sammy," she said, her eyes following Scooby doo intently on the TV.

"Hay, it's late; yes sleepy by." Sam argued with the three year old.

Haley pouted, tearing her eyes from the screen. "I don wanna," she huffed, crossing her little arms across her chest.

"Haley."

Haley shook her head, her hair swinging wildly. "Nonononononono."

Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah, he didn't miss this part at all.

"Haley, we're going to Uncle Bobby's tomorrow so you have to get some sleep," Sam tried reasoning with her.

Haley crawled to the edge of the bed and rolled on her stomach, her little legs hanging off the edge. "No," she said, trying to slide off.

Sam chuckled and quickly grabbed her around the waist, flipping her and raising her high over his head so that she was looking down at him. "Yes, now come on, I'll read you a bedtime story," he offered, bringing her down closer to him.

"A pwincess story?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah kiddo, a princess story."

"Kay Sammy," she said, giving in.

Sam kissed her pudgy three year old cheeks and set her on the center of the bed. "Stay here, I'm gonna grab your jammies ok," he said, walking towards Dean's bag, which had her stuff jammed into it.

Haley nodded, her eyes returning back to the TV.

* * *

Drop me a line and let me know how ya'll liked this chapter!!

Please and thank you :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey all. Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday! I know I did. :o) So, on to business, here I have for you chapter 3 :o) exciting lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. For some reason I love writing Haley at three lol…it must be the baby talk. Any who, carry on with the reading. Enjoy!

**Special thanks to my beta for being so fan-friggin-tastic! I love you like a fangirl loves the Winchesters!!! (which is a lot)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dean walked into the motel room and stopped dead in his tracks, a large smile plastered on his face. Sam was lying on the bed, his back against the headboard and little Haley wrapped protectively under his arms, her little body resting comfortably on his chest.

Closing and locking the door quietly behind him, Dean walked towards the bed both his siblings slept on tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Hmm…" Sam's eyes pried open and stared up at Dean sleepily.

"Sammy, scoot down a bit," Dean instructed softly, not wanting to wake up Haley.

Sam nodded and readjusted his body so that it was lying flat on the bed, Haley still lying on top of him.

Dean smiled affectionately; running his hand through her soft locks before walking around the bed and pulling the comforter off his own and gently placing it over Sam and Haley.

"Night guys," Dean whispered, quickly changing into his own sleeping clothes and getting into bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Arms up peanut," Dean instructed softly holding Haley's t-shirt in front of him.

Haley threw her arms up and started bouncing up and down on the bed, laughing happily.

"Jum, jum, Dee," she squealed happily.

Dean laughed and hung the tiny t-shirt over his shoulder. "Alright, only a few more jumps, then we get dressed ok? Uncle Bobby's waitin' for us kiddo," he said, grabbing a hold of her little hand and guiding her as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Un…unca Bobby?" she stammered as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Dean nodded. "You remember Uncle Bobby, don't ya?"

Haley bounced up and down all the while shaking her head ecstatically. "Nuh uh."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember him when you see him; now come on, enough jumping peanut, arms up," he said grabbing her by the waist and settling her down.

Haley panted softly, a big smile marring her face. "I can do it, Dee," she said, pulling her shirt from Dean's hand.

"Alright, go for it squirt," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as she tried maneuvering the t-shirt over her head.

Haley grunted and squealed as she struggled with the shirt. "Dee…" she whined, pulling the shirt off, leaving her hair messy and static-y.

Dean laughed, his head shaking with amusement. "It's alright peanut, no need to get aggravated. How about you just let me take care of you for a little bit longer, huh?" he soothed, easily pulling the shirt over her head and smoothing it out over her chubby three year old body.

"Kay Dee." She nodded, staring down at her baby blue princess t-shirt. "Pwincess," she said, pointing out Cinderella.

"No," he said, gently tapping her little nose. "_You _are the princess."

"I da pwincess." She smiled brightly.

Dean nodded. "Sure are kiddo."

"I's da pwincess," she said again, starting up the bouncing again. "I's da pwincess."

Dean watched his baby sister as she bounced around happily, his eyes suddenly clouding up with tears. God he missed seeing her like this; happy, hunt free, safe, _innocent_.

"Dee?" Haley's small voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah peanut?" Dean asked, grabbing her jeans from the bed. "Leg up."

Haley walked over to Dean and placed her little hands on his shoulder for support, raising one foot at a time. "Why's you an' Sammy big?" she asked, eyeing Dean.

Dean frowned for a moment unsure of what to say. It's not like he could explain how she'd been fourteen only a few hours ago and had been cursed.

"Dee, Dee, Dee…" she fisted his shirt in her tiny hands and pulled on it trying to get his attention.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and ruffled her hair. "I dunno, why are_ you_ so small?"

Haley thought about it for a moment before shrugging her little shoulders. "Cus I's da baby," she said matter of fact.

Dean snorted a laugh and quickly buttoned up her pants. "Well there ya go then," he said, lifting her up and into his arms. "Come on, let's brush your teeth. We'll leave the hair for Samantha," he smirked, walking into the small bathroom with Haley.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Finish up Hay; we need leave soon," Sam said holding up the chocolate milk to her mouth as she sipped it.

"Ta unca Bobby?" she questioned, going back to her hash browns.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see Uncle Bobby," he said, taking a bite of his own veggie omelet.

Haley nodded. "Sammy," she said, munching on her hash brown.

"Hmm?"

"Dee says I's da pwincess like dis," she said pointing at her shirt.

Sam smiled. "Well, I think I agree with Dean; you are the princess," he supplied, looking up as the bathroom door swung open, reveling a newly showered Dean.

"What?" Dean asked stepping out of the steam filled bathroom, both his siblings' eyeing him.

Sam shrugged. "Nothin, you almost ready to go man? We're running late," he said, taking his last bite of the omelet and stuffing his and Dean's empty Styrofoam containers in the plastic bag they came in.

"Yeah, let me just pack up this stuff and we can go," he said, grabbing his duffle and stuffing his toiletry bag in along with his dirty clothes. The quicker they got to Bobby's, they quicker they'd get their sister back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby Singer looked up from the book he was currently reading at the sound of the familiar Impala approaching his driveway. He rubbed a calloused hand down his worn face and stood to meet the Winchesters by the door.

Opening the front door, Bobby stopped in his tracks; _seeing _Haley in that state was a lot different than being told about it over a phone.

"Hey Bobby," Sam and Dean said simultaneously as they approached the porch.

Bobby nodded. "Boys."

"How are ya?" Dean asked, giving the older man a pat on the shoulder.

"Been better'an you three, that's for sure," he scoffed, eyeing the tiny form in Sam's arms. "She sleepin?" he asked, nodding towards Haley.

"Yeah, knocked out about an hour ago." Dean sighed.

"Come on in then, ya can lay'er down upstairs; I got the room ready for ya," he said, leading them into the house.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, both unwilling to leave the three year old alone and out of their sight. Bobby, who was eyeing them both, rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"Or ya can lay'er down on the couch," he said, walking through the living room and into the dining room, taking a seat at the table.

Sam walked to the couch and gently set Haley down; shushing her quietly when her eyelashes fluttered open at the sudden movement.

"S'ok Hay, go back to sleep," he said softly, pushing a few strays of hair away from her face.

Haley took in a deep breath and fell back to sleep.

"There are some blankets in the closet over there," Bobby said, pointing down towards the hall.

Sam looked over and stood his full height. "I'll get'em," he said, leaving Dean to watch Haley.

Dean stood over Haley, a tender smile playing on his lips. Haley's t-shirt was rolled up to her mid-stomach exposing her little belly. He took a seat at the edge of the couch careful not to wake her and rolled it down.

"No shows young lady," he joked quietly, patting the wrinkled fabric. Haley shifted, her small body curling up into a small ball, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Here," Sam said, handing a small fleece blanket over to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean laid the blanket over Haley's body, tucking her in carefully. "She'll be out for another hour or so," he said quietly, looking at the sleeping child in front of him.

He leaned forward, his large calloused hand cupping her smooth, chubby cheek. He couldn't help himself. He was the king of no chick-flicks and all, but there was just something about Haley being _three _that made him all gooey and tender inside.

"You boys hungry?" Bobby asked, walking into the living room. "I got some hamburger meat in the fridge if ya'll wan—"

Sam shook his head. "No thanks Bobby. We just ate," Sam interrupted, walking towards the book shelf. "Have you found anything?" he asked, scanning through the book titles.

Bobby shook his head. "Nothin' new." He sighed. "I'm thinkin' we might have to call in some reinforcement for this one boys," he said, leaning up against the wall.

Dean frowned. "Reinforcements? This that big of a deal Bobby?" he asked, trying not to think negatively. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd do if they couldn't fix this. "I mean the kid wasn't even a real witch," he scoffed.

"He was witch enough to curse your sister," Bobby said dryly.

"Ok so what do we do then? Are there any spell books we can go through? Maybe find a reverse spell or something?" Sam said, walking back towards the couch. "I mean the kid got the spell from some beginners book Bobby; we've gotta be able to reverse it somehow."

Bobby shook his head. "Look boys, ya'll can say this boy was a beginner all ya want, but this spell… this ain't no beginners spell; the kid was into some heavy stuff."

"Bobby I'm tellin' ya he wasn't. Man, the alter looked like something taken outta an episode of Charmed," Dean pointed out in frustration. There was no way that kid was a hardcore witch; he'd almost pissed himself when Dean had him up against the wall…if he were as powerful as Bobby was sayin', the kid coulda put him out too if he'd wanted too.

Bobby shrugged at a loss of what to say. He wasn't a damn witch expert, but he sure as hell had dealt with enough spells in his years of hunting to know that this wasn't some ordinary beginners magic; this shit was serious stuff.

"Ok, look, let's just calm down ok. We're not gonna get anywhere if we start freaking out," Sam said, trying to placate his older brother. "There's gotta be a way to figure this out; there always is Dean," Sam reasoned.

Dean grunted, clearly annoyed with the situation. "M'gonna grab our stuff," he said, walking out of the door brusquely.

Sam sighed.

"Let'em cool off Sam," Bobby suggested softly. "Look, I'm gonna go make a few phone calls; see if I can get a hold of somethin' useful. We'll figure it out kid," he said glancing towards Haley than walking out of the room silently.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Anything?" Dean asked setting the book he was currently reading, down.

"Not yet," Sam said warily. They'd been looking for a reverse spell for the past four hours and still nothing. "Maybe Bobby's right Dean; maybe that guy was the real deal and we just—"

"No Sam. You saw his alter, you saw the spell book he had; it wasn't black magic!" Dean argued.

"Ok so we missed something then, Dean!" Sam yelled, starting to get annoyed with his older brother. "Maybe there was someone else in the house? Maybe—"

"You know there wasn't Sam!" Dean growled, throwing the book down harshly. "Damn it all!" He pushed the chair back and stood up, deciding to pace instead. "This is fucking crap!" he yelled.

Sam sighed, this was not gonna end well if they didn't control themselves. "Dean…"

"We _need _to fix this Sam," Dean said, cutting him off.

"I know man, and we will, we just, we need time alright," Sam placated softly. He was just as desperate as Dean to get Haley back, but one of them had to be the reasonable one here.

"Yeah, ok let's just ke—"

Dean was interrupted by Haley's whimpered cries coming from the living room.

"I got her," he said taking off into the living room quickly.

He entered the room within seconds to find Haley sitting in the middle of the couch, the fleece blanket pooled around her. Her hair was sticking up in all directions; her wide eyes scanned the unfamiliar house, tears pooling in them.

"Hey peanut," Dean said softly, taking a seat beside her.

Haley's bottom lip quivered as she tried pulling herself out of the blankets. "Dee," she cried softly, reaching her hands out to him.

Dean smiled and lifted her up and into his lap. "S'ok kiddo; we're at Uncle Bobby's remember?" he said, wiping her tears away with the palm of his hand.

Haley shook her head before resting it on Dean's chest. "No Dee."

"S'ok, you hungry?" he asked looking down at her face.

Haley nodded.

"How does Mac n' Cheese sound?"

Haley nodded enthusiastically.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, let's go get some food in that tummy of yours than," he said standing up and making his way into the kitchen where Sam was.

"Hey look who's up," Dean said, smiling down at Sam.

"Hey baby; have a good nap?" Sam asked book marking the page he was on and closing the book.

Haley nodded.

"Here, I'm gonna make her some Mac' n 'Cheese," Dean said handing Haley down to him.

Sam took Haley in his arms and set her down on his lap. "You still sleepy?" he asked, watching as Haley curled up in his arms.

"Nuh uh. I's hungwee," she said looking up at him with her round green eyes.

Sam huffed. "Well, s'good thing Dean's an expert on mac 'n' cheese than, huh."

Haley nodded.

"Boys!"

"In the kitchen Bobby," Dean called over his shoulder, watching as the older hunter walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

Bobby walked in and glanced down at Sam's lap. "She awake?" he asked, not wanting to wake her up if she wasn't.

Just then Haley's head lifted off Sam's chest and she stared intently at Bobby.

"Hey there, good ta see ya awake kiddo," Bobby said softly, taking a careful step forward.

Haley curled into Sam, seeking safety from her big brother.

"S'ok Hay; it's Uncle Bobby," Sam said, looking down at her and motioning to the older man.

Haley eyed Bobby warily. "Unca Bobby?"

"Yep, this is his house, remember?" Sam said softly.

"Haven't seen ya in awhile kiddo, you've gotten big," Bobby spoke softly, taking a seat across from Sam and Haley.

"I's big girl now," she said proudly, her smile showing off her cute dimples.

Bobby chuckled. "You sure are kid."

Haley beamed.

"So Bobby, anything?" Dean asked as he poured milk into a pan.

Bobby shook his head. "Got nothin'. Sorry boys."

"S'alright Bobby, we'll figure something out," Sam sighed.

"I know we will boy and I think I know how we'll do it," Bobby informed.

Dean turned his attention to the conversation at the table while he let the mac 'n' cheese cook.

"What are ya thinkin'?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"I was thinkin' we call in our friend Missouri Mosely," Bobby stated nonchalantly.

Sam gaped. And why the hell hadn't _they _thought about this before?

"You think she'll come?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Bobby said, readjusting his cap. "She hasn't had a problem helpin' you boys out before," he stated matter of fact.

"Alright, so let's call her then," Dean said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Sammy…" Haley suddenly whispered, tugging on Sam's shirt.

"What's up Haley?" he asked.

"I gots ta go potty," She whispered loudly; her three year old mind still not understanding the concept of _whispering_.

Dean smirked. "You want me to take her?" he asked, pushing away from the counter.

"No I got it. Call Missouri," Sam said standing from the chair, Haley in his arms.

Dean watched them walk out of the kitchen before he dialed the familiar number. He hoped to God the woman would say yes.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Feed me :o) lol….please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey ya'll HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :o)…so, it's been awhile huh? (shifty eyes) hehe….so sorry about that. For all those who asked me if I was still keeping up with these fics…yes, I'm still here! Ya know how life goes…always getting in the darn way…sighs…any who, here is the next chapter! I hope ya'll like it :o) chapter 4 for The Road Continues is almost done and should be up soon, I do apologize in advance if it isn't up until next week though cause I have a huge term paper due but I'll do my best!! Love ya'll!!

**Special thanks: **to all you awesome, lovely readers who take time out of your busy days to read and review my fics…also, thanks to all of those who have added me as a fave author/fave stories, ya'll rock my socks off :o)!!! Sorry to those who have not received a personal message from me, please know that I love ya like a fangirl loves the Winchesters!!! W00t!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So when exactly is she arriving?" Sam asked, throwing quick sideways glances at Dean, not wanting to take his eyes off Haley, who was busy scribbling on a few scratch pieces of paper Bobby had managed to round up.

"Plane lands tomorrow morning round ten," he said, flipping through another one of Bobby's books, still no closer to finding the answer he was looking for.

"You think she'll be able to give us something? I mean she's psychic and all but—"

"She will Sam; she's gonna have too," Dean said dryly, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

Sam simply nodded; his eyes reverting back to his oblivious little sister. She was sprawled out on top of a blanket Bobby had laid out for her, drawing up picture after picture all the while singing B.I.N.G.O to herself.

God, it'd been so long since he'd heard that song.

"I remember the day you came home from school all excited cus you had learned a new song," Dean reminisced fondly. "Mom sat you down and had you sing the song to her and Haley a few times until Haley had the tune down pat. I swear, Dad and I almost chopped our ears off after the hundredth time." He chuckled lightly.

Sam glanced over at Dean, looking a bit affronted. "Hey, it was the first thing I'd ever taught her; I was proud."

Dean nodded. "As annoying as it was, I gotta say, it helped calm those damn hissy fits she'd throw in the backseat once we'd started—ya know hunting… after mom…" He trailed off, not wanting to bring _that _particular subject up.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Sam and Dean both sat in silence for a few minutes, both just watching their three year old sister as she scribbled enthusiastically.

Haley looked up suddenly, almost as if sensing their eyes on her, and smiled big; those cute little dimples filling the surface of her chubby cheeks.

God they were so cute!

"I's drawin lotsa picatures," she said, pushing up into a kneeling position and lifting her scribbles up to show them both.

"Well would you look at that," Dean said in mock amazement. "Sammy, I think we've got ourselves a mini Piccaso."

"Yeah, I think we just might," Sam agreed, smirking.

Haley frowned, looking adorably confused.

"C'mere kiddo, let's see what you've got," Dean motioned her over with his hand.

Haley scrounged up all her drawings and ran over to Sam and Dean, handing her works of art over excitedly.

Sam looked at the first drawing, a big smile adorning his face, then handed it over to Dean. They were actually pretty decent for a three year old. He wondered if Haley had drawn like this when she was three…_the first time around. _

"Dis is Dee an Sammy an Daddy an Unca Bobby an Hawee an da man an da doggies," she spilled out quickly, pointing to all the semi-stick figures scribbled on the pages.

Sam looked over, a small frown now replacing his smile. "The man?" he questioned, looking up at Dean, whose face now resembled his.

Haley nodded, leaning over Dean's knee. "Sa'man," she said, her green eyes peering into Dean's.

Dean and Sam exchanged another worried glance. Was Haley seeing someone? A ghost, maybe?

"Haley, where did you see this man?" Sam asked gently, not wanting Haley to feel like she'd done something wrong.

Haley shrugged and walked back to lie down on the blanket.

Sam sighed. "Maybe it's nothing Dean," he said, not sure if he was trying to convince Dean or himself more.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean agreed, storing this new bit of info away for later use. "So, we should eat," he said, changing the subject suddenly.

Haley looked up at that. "Can we's have macanoni and cheese?" she asked hopefully.

Sam and Dean both laughed. "Sure kiddo, but not here huh, how about we drive into town and get some dinner," he suggested, looking over at Sam for his take on the idea.

"Sounds like a plan; we can stop in at Connie's Diner," Sam said excitedly. Connie's diner had been one of Sammy's favorite places growing up. Bobby would take them there every time John would drop them off for a day or two. Connie made the best freaking chocolate pie _ever_!

"Alright kiddo, come on, let's get some decent clothes on you," Dean said, bending down and picking the three year old up into his arms.

"Dee, I no want pants," she said, pouting.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked, amused.

Haley nodded, seriously.

Sam snickered softly, walking up towards their room ahead of Dean.

"Can I ask why you suddenly feel the need to avoid pants?" he asked, settling her down on the mattress.

Haley shrugged. "They weave boo boos."

Dean frowned. "Where?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her. Had the lady given them the wrong size?

Haley pointed to her side.

Dean lifted her little hand out of the way and inspected her side; there was a small purplish, yellow bruise forming right below the waistband area but it was definitely not from the pants.

"Did you fall Haley?" he asked, concerned.

Sam turned his attention to his siblings. "She hurt?" he asked concerned.

"There's a bruise on her hip." Dean said distractedly as he prodded the area gently.

"Haley, did you fall or run into something?" Dean asked again.

Haley shook her head, "Sa'pants Dee," she insisted.

Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances. First she saw a man and now she had bruises? Something was up.

"Alright kiddo how about I fix this boo boo right up and then we put your pants on?" he smiled, rubbing his thumb pad across her cheek.

Haley nodded. "Kay Dee."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab a few things," Dean said giving Sam the _'don't take your eyes off her'_ look, before walking out of the room.

Sam sat with Haley and pulled her foot up onto his thigh. "How about we get started huh? Let me get your socks on," he said unfolding the small white pair of socks he had in his hand.

Haley wiggled her leg as the tips of Sam's fingers grazed the bottom of her foot. "Tha tickles Sammy." She laughed.

Sam chuckled and tickled the bottom of her foot again, eliciting a full on giggle fit. Haley thrashed and kicked wildly trying to pull her little feet away from her big brothers torturous hand.

Dean walked into the room and watched the scene from the doorway silently. As much as he wanted his moody teenage sister back, he couldn't help but wonder if Haley being three was really such a bad thing. I mean, who the hell would turn away a second chance like this?

Life for them wasn't exactly lollipops and candy canes growing up, and he couldn't really make things right for he and Sammy, but Haley…if they couldn't—if Haley stayed three, hell, who was he to turn away the only chance they'd ever get to make her life as normal as possible?

"Dee!" Haley cried through another bout of giggles.

Dean snapped out of his trance and walked over towards the bed, kneeling down in front of her. "Alright, enough play you two. Let's get this taken care of so we can go get some pie, huh?" he waggled his eyebrows, making Haley and Sam both laugh.

"You and your damn pie!" Sam mused, walking towards his own bag.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into Connie's Diner parking lot. The place looked busy but not overcrowded, which was good. Haley seemed to get a bit uneasy around large crowds; he'd noticed when they had stopped for gas at one of those oasis places on the way to Bobby's.

"Man, this place hasn't changed a damn bit." Dean said, admiring the old diner.

"Sure hasn't. I hope the food's the same too," Sam mused, remembering all the times he'd been here as a kid. Haley had only been a baby then so she'd never had the pleasure of eating Connie's amazing food.

"It's been a long time, man." He sighed quietly.

Even though they stayed at Bobby's on regular occasions; they'd never really had the time to return to the diner as adults until now. They'd always been too focused on a hunt, then quickly moved on to the next. He'd have to remember to bring Haley here when they turned her back.

"Yeah it has. Too long if ya ask me. Now come on, I want some of that pie," Dean said, sliding out the door and pulling the back door open. "Come on kiddo." He pulled the seatbelt off Haley and reached his arms out to her.

Haley slid off the car seat and crawled across the backseat to Dean's arms. "Dee, can I has ouce cweam?" she asked, looking up with those green puppy dog eyes of hers.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course you can have _ouce cweam _kiddo; dessert's the best part of dinner." He lifted her into his arms and shut the door with his foot, following Sam into the diner.

The inside, just like the out, was completely the same; same booths, same counters, same paintjob, hell, even same staff as before.

"Booth or table?" an older female voice asked, bringing both boys out of their thoughts.

Dean looked down at the petite woman and smiled big. "Come on now Connie, do you _really _need to ask that question?" he waggled his eyebrows.

The woman looked confused for a moment but then broke out an ungodly squeal. "Winchesters! My, my, would ya look at the two of ya!" she sighed, eyeing both Sam and Dean thoroughly. "You two have sure grown up."

Sam and Dean both blushed.

"Now who is _this _adorable little thing, here?" she asked, grabbing a hold of Haley's little right hand. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" she asked kindly.

Haley pulled her hand back and tucked it in between her little chest and Dean's, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok Hay; she's ok," Dean assured the little girl, patting her back.

Haley peeked at the older woman and gave her a hesitant smile. "Hi," she said softly.

"Well hi there sweetheart," the older woman said just as softly. "My name's Connie."

Haley ducked her head back into Dean's neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam smiled, looking at his little sister affectionately. "This is Haley; she's my—" he paused and looked at Dean with a questioning look; Dean nodded, "niece." He finished softly.

Connie looked startled for a moment, not catching the hesitation from Sam. "Dean, she's—well I'll be damned boy, I always knew you'd make some adorable lookin' babies," she said excitedly, eliciting another blush from Dean and a chuckle from Sam.

"That wife of yours must be a pretty little thing, I tell ya. This baby here is just precious," she wailed on, patting Haley's back softly. "And how sweet, naming the baby after your baby sister; suits her though, this baby here looks just like Haley when she was her age," Connie said, ignoring the looks Sam and Dean were giving each other. "Where is she by the way? I haven't seen that child since she was yay high." She lowered her arm to her thigh.

"Yeah uh." Dean cleared his throat. "Haley's up at our aunt's house. Sam and I—we uh, we're here on business and she's in school so…" he trialed off.

Connie nodded in understanding. "Aw shame; maybe next time. But please, come on, let's get ya'll into a booth and fed," she said, finally noticing that they were still standing in the same place.

Dean and Sam followed Connie to the far back of the room, which they were thankful for, seeing as Haley wasn't too sociable right now, and sat down in the assigned booth.

"What can I start ya'll off to drink with?" Connie asked, her smile big and bright.

"I'll have a coffee, black, no sugar. And can I get a cup of orange juice for Haley, no pulp if you can," Dean said, tucking Haley securely under his arms.

"I'll have a coffee as well, extra cream, regular sugar.," Sam added smiling up at the woman.

Connie nodded and excused herself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, how's dinner?" Connie asked, walking up to the table to pick up any discarded plates.

Dean finished spooning a mouth full of macaroni and cheese into Haley's mouth and looked up, "Amazing as always Connie. Thanks," he said sincerely.

Connie blushed. "Well m'glad you boys still like ma cooking."

"Hey Connie, you still have any of that chocolate pie you used to make back then?" Sam asked.

Connie chuckled. "Of course I do honey, that pie has kept me in business for this long, no way I'm gonna get rid of it." She huffed. "I'll grab ya'll a slice and refill of coffee in justa minute," she said, hurriedly walking away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"M'ready for some pie," Dean said, cleaning up the last remaining drops of gravy from his plate.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Pig."

Dean was about to comment when a much younger waitress stepped up to their table carrying a tray with three slices of pie and a coffee pot.

"Anyone ready for dessert?" the young brunette asked, cheerfully.

Dean _admired _her for a few seconds before giving her that million dollar smile of his. "M'always ready for pie." He winked.

Sam rolled his eyes along with the waitress.

"Dean Winchester, you're never gonna change, huh?" she said playfully.

Dean and Sam frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already," she said, eyeing both their confused faces.

"I'm sorry, did we—"

She scoffed, gently smacking him on the arm. "No your idiot. Does the name Laura ring any bells?" she said, pouring both men a new cup of coffee.

Sam's eyes lit up. "No way! Laura, as in Connie's—"

"One and only," she interrupted.

"Wow, it's been—"

"Forever," she finished for him. "I know. Haven't seen you boys since I was about six," she said fondly, remembering the last time the boys had been here. "So, where have ya'll been? I see you've got a new member." She looked pointedly at Haley, who sat quietly eating—_smearing_—the chocolate pie.

Dean looked down at Haley then back up at Laura. "Yeah, this is Haley," he said, causing the little girl to look up at him. "She's my daughter."

And shit if that didn't sound weird. Although when he thought about it, he had in a sense been like a father to both her and Sammy, so maybe it wasn't _that _weird.

"Wow, never would thought of you as one to settle down Dean," she said, remembering all of his conquests back in the day.

Dean shrugged. "Still haven't."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Mothers not in the picture," he said simply.

She nodded, knowing from experience, not to push Dean.

"Well then, my respects," she said sincerely. "What's her name?"

"Haley."

"Aw you named her after your little sister? How friggin cute!" she squealed annoyingly.

Dean gave a fake smile. "Uh yeah, she's the godmother…er…whatever," he lied.

"So cute."

Sam cleared his throat. "So Laura, what are you up to these days?" Sam asked, taking the focus off of Dean and Haley. He could see how tense Dean was getting.

"Oh you know same old, same old. I'm goin to school part-time and helping mama at the diner full-time. Nothin too remarkable." She shrugged casually.

Sam nodded. "What are you studying?" he asked, interested.

"Business." She sighed. "Not exactly my first choice, but I figure if I'm gonna be inheriting this place, I might as well know how to _run _it." She chuckled lightly. "How about you? Any kids I should know about?" she joked.

Dean and Sam laughed. "Nah, I'm childless," he said, his voice sounding a bit sad.

Dean looked over at Sam, noticing the sadness in his voice and knowing why it was there. He nudged Sam's foot under the table and gave him the _'you ok' _look, quickly getting the _'I'm fine' _look back.

"School? Last I heard from Bobby you'd gotten yourself a damn nice ride to Stanford," she said rather impressed.

Sam winced. "Uh yeah, I uh, I decided to take a break after dad ya know," he muttered quietly, shrugging.

She frowned. "What happened to your dad?" she asked, unaware.

Dean cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. "He uh, passed away about three months ago," he said dryly; not really up to bringing up this conversation, especially not in front of Haley.

Laura's eyes teared up as she looked from one brother to the next. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I—I didn't know—Bobby never said—"

"It's ok, don't worry about it," Sam said, cutting the flustered woman off.

She nodded. "I'm sorry though. I know how hard it is to—well anyway, um, how long are ya'll in town for?" she said, changing the subject quickly, noticing the tense muscles in Dean.

"Hopefully till the end of this week," Dean said. "We're only here for business."

She nodded. "So, um, where is Haley? Is she here with ya'll?" she asked, suddenly noticing that the youngest, aside from baby Haley, wasn't around.

"She's at home; at my aunt's. She has school so she couldn't come down, unfortunately," Dean said quickly.

"Aw, I miss her. I loved helping mama baby-sit her when you and your dad went on those hunting trips with Bobby. She was such a good baby," she said reminiscing.

_She still is,_ Dean thought, looking down at the oblivious toddler, who was now _wearing _the pie, rather than eating it.

"Shit!" Dean cursed softly. "Damn, Sammy, hand me some napkins," he said, reaching his hand out in a _gimme gimme _motion.

Sam and Laura burst out laughing, causing the three year old to look up. Confused, she looked up at Dean, a cute little frown on her face.

"Dee, why's Sammy waffing?" she asked.

"No reason Hay, come'er, lets clean ya up kiddo," he said, gently starting to wipe her face.

Haley pulled away from Dean and picked up her kiddie fork again. "I's not done Dee," she said, scooping up another glob of the chocolate pie."

"She is _so _friggin cute! Can I hold her?" Laura asked, staring at Haley with fondness.

"Um, yeah I guess…if she let's you. She's kind of attached to us; not too good with strangers yet," Dean stammered, reaching down to pick Haley up from her booster chair. "Hay, wanna say hi to a friend of Sammy and mine?" Dean asked, sitting her on his lap. "This is Laura; she's the one who brought you that awesome pie you're wearing now." He smirked.

Haley looked up at Laura and smiled, her little simples showing through the chocolate smeared across her cheeks. "Hi, I like pie," she said, smiling brightly.

All three laughed. "I like pie too," Laura said, taking a seat next to Dean. "I have some more in the back; ya wanna come share with me?" she asked, hopeful. She hadn't been around babies or toddlers in years and she _loved _kids!

Haley looked up at Dean and then over at Sam.

"It's ok peanut; she's nice," Sam assured his little sister.

"Yeah kiddo, it's ok, we'll be right here till you get back," Dean added softly, running his hand through her soft curls.

Haley hesitated for a minute before she reached her small chubby arms out to Laura. Laura instantly reached out for her and slid her from Dean's lap to hers.

"How about we go wash you up first, then we can go sit up at the counter and eat some ice cream _and _pie!" She winked.

Haley's eyes lit up as she nodded enthusiastically.

Dean groaned. "No more sugar. The kid's hyper enough. One or the other only," he said, reaching out to pull Haley's sweater down.

Haley pouted.

"It's either that or nothing kiddo. You gotta sleep," Sam said, backing Dean up.

"Kay," She sighed.

Laura smiled. "Alright, hold on tight," she said, sliding out of the booth. "I'll bring her back in a few. I'm gonna wash her up real quick while you two finish up your desserts and stuff," she said, her eyes lingering on Sam for a second longer than necessary.

Sam smiled. "Thank Laura."

She blushed and walked away, carrying a messy Haley in arms.

"I think Laura might have a thing or two for you, Sammy," Dean said, his eyes tracking the younger woman as she walked around the counter to the other side. He felt kind of uneasy not having Haley next to him.

Sam huffed. "Not everyone's like you Dean."

Dean frowned. "Hey, I never said I had a thing for you man, that's just wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're a jerk."

"And you're a bitch." Dean shrugged, taking a mouthful of pie. "And this, this is _heaven_," he moaned, the soft chocolate filling melting in his mouth.

Sam grimaced. "You need me to leave you alone with your slice of pie there Dean?" he joked.

Dean flipped him off and set the spoon down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"She asleep?" Dean asked, watching Sam trudge down the stairs.

"Yeah fell asleep a few minutes ago. She's kind of restless though," he said, plopping down on the single couch in front of Dean.

Dean looked up from yet another one of Bobby's books. "She did OD on sugar today so…"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam sighed. Something wasn't setting with him right. He just, he just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't shake it.

Dean frowned. "Hey, you ok?" he asked, setting the book down on the coffee table.

"Huh, yeah, I'm just…tired I guess," he said, brushing it off for now. No use in worrying Dean if he couldn't even explain what the hell he was feeling. "Bobby head up to bed already?"

"Nah, he's workin through some book in the office," he said motioning down the hall. "Said he wanted to find a few things Missouri might need when she gets in tomorrow." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"What time are we heading out to the airport?" Sam asked, scratching idly at the top of his head.

"Plane gets in around 10 so I say we leave here around 8:30 or so." He shrugged.

"Yeah ok. We should head up soon then; wouldn't want you to be all cranky tomorrow," Sam teased.

Dean flipped him off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Almost time little one, almost time." _The man stood beside the bed looking down at a restlessly sleeping Haley. _"You're gonna bring me such power once I'm done with you," _he said hopefully.

Haley stirred, small whimpers making there way out of her pouty lips.

"_Soon, very soon. We will meet again," _the man said, touching his hand to Haley's forehead and shivering at the electric current coming from the child.

Haley's eyes peeled open, feeling sick. She looked up at the man and let out a few soft whimpers before they became full on sobs.

"_We'll finish this; I'll be back,"_ the man said, disappearing quickly as he heard the thundering footsteps coming up the stairs.

Haley retched on the bed, her small frame trembling with the effort.

"Dee…"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm gonna close up down here, make sure everything's in order; you can head up if ya want," Sam said, standing to his full height and stretching.

"Yeah, just let me finish up with thi—"

Dean's head whipped around to face the stairs as the first sounds of Haley's crying reached his ears. He glanced over at Sam who had clearly heard the same thing and bolted off the couch and up the stairs; Sam hot on his trail.

"Haley—shit!" Dean cursed as he burst into the room and saw his three year old sister puking her little stomach up all over the bed and herself.

"Sam—"

"Yeah, I got it." Sam ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Shh…shh…it's ok baby, it's ok. I gotcha," Dean soothed, taking hold of Haley in his arms.

Once the heaving had calmed down, Haley let out shuttering sob, her little body trembling in Dean's arms.

"It's ok baby, you're ok…shh," he said, his own eyes filling with tears. It was so much harder watching his three year old sister go through something like this then seeing his fourteen year old sister go through it. A three year old was helpless.

"De—Dee…," she cried out, trembling violently.

Dean stood up, cradling Haley in his arms and pulled the blanket off of his own bed and threw it over her; she was freezing.

"Dean." Sam ran into the room panting, Bobby on his trail.

"Sam, she's freezing," he said looking from his brother to Bobby worriedly.

Sam frowned and reached his hand out to touch Haley's forehead. She was extremely cold and clammy to the touch; not exactly what you'd expect from a puking baby.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the spell do you? I mean it was…she was fine Sam," Dean said, desperately trying to figure out if they'd missed something.

"Calm down boys, let's just deal with one thing at a time here alright. First thing, we need to see how low her body temperature is and then we need to get it up. We'll worry about the cause later," Bobby said, taking charge.

Haley's sobs quieted down some but the trembling continued the same. Dean double wrapped the cover around her body, carefully maneuvering her tiny body in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok kiddo; we're gonna get you all warmed up again in no time," he coed softly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sam pulled out the digital thermometer from the first aid kit Bobby handed him and moved towards Dean.

"Here, let me check her temp man," he said, moving the hair away from her ear and inserting the tip.

The instrument beeped a minute later and Sam pulled it out.

"Shit!"

"Sam?"

"96. She's dangerously close to being hypothermic Dean," Sam said, starting to freak out himself.

"How the fuc—"

"Keep her bundled up; I'm gonna go warm up some water bottles," Bobby said, running outta the room.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Dean yelled, regretting it instantly when Haley's sobs went up a notch.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry kiddo, I'm sorry," he whispered softly into her ear.

Haley, although still trembling dangerously, nuzzled closer to Dean's body. "Dee…" she sobbed.

Dean looked up, his mind racing a hundred miles a minute. He was freaking the fuck out here and from the looks of it, so was Sam.

* * *

Reviews are like chocolate cake!!! Feed me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow, it's been two months since I've updated this fic…man I feel bad! I am not even going to bother apologizing..take this chapter and the one!shot I will posting shortly as my apology please.

*This chapter is what you call a filler chapter. It was needed in order to move this fic along just as my other chapter was a filler for "The Road Continues" I'm sorry if this doesn't meet ya'll expectations…the truth is, I've been writing too many friggin' psych papers and not enough Winchester fics so I'm feeling a bit rusty. Forgive me if I lost my Winchester voice, I promise to get it back!!

Please try to enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you for your wonderful, encouraging comments and for stickin' with me! Much love to you all.

**Special thanks :**Goes to my wonderful beta Kelly!! I love you dear. Also, I played around with this chapter after the beta job so all errors found are mine!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sammy, how she doin'?" Dean asked walking into their bedroom carrying a few more warm water bottles.

Sam was on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and little Haley sleeping restlessly on his chest, a mountain of blankets stacked over her small frame.

"Her temps up; she feels a lot warmer," he said running his hand gently through her hair. "Still hasn't woken up though," he added nervously.

Dean set the bottles of water down and sat beside his siblings. "I just got off the phone with Missouri," he informed softly.

"And?"

"She can't tell us much over the phone. She's good, but she ain't that good." Dean smirked fondly.

"Figures. So what, we wait until tomorrow then? What if this keeps happening Dean?" Sam questioned, a tinge of helplessness filling his words.

"She's calling the airlines and movin' her flight up; she's gonna call me back and let me know what time she'll be in. We'll figure this out Sammy," he said, trying to sound calm. He couldn't afford to freak out, not when his sibling's health was at stake; someone had to have their head on straight.

Sam sighed. "This sucks man," he said, trying to gently maneuver himself into a more comfortable position.

"I know man, but we'll figure it out," Dean said hopeful. "Look, I'll take over for now, why don't you get some rest," he said, reaching out for Haley.

"Nah man, m'not tired," Sam assured, readjusting Haley's small form on his chest. "Think I can pull a few of these off though," he said, yanking three of the blankets off himself and Haley. By this point, he'd be surprised if they both didn't have a fever, what with how hot those things were.

Dean nodded. "Alright. You hungry?"

"Yeah, food sounds good." Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna head down a whip something up; call if ya need anything," Dean said glancing down at Haley once more before walking out of the room

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"How's the kid doin?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen.

Dean looked over his shoulder as he finished pouring some mac n cheese into a bowl. "Her temps back up to normal; she's still out though." He sighed, setting the pot down on the stove.

Bobby nodded. "We'll figure this out Dean." Bobby said matter of fact.

Dean gaped at the older hunter for a few seconds, only snapping out of it when his cell phone started buzzing in his back pocket.

"Yeah."

"_Dean, it's Missouri."_ The older woman spoke softly.

"You on your way?" he asked, skipping any formalities. He could be formal once his sister was safe and fourteen again.

Missouri nodded even though Dean couldn't see it. _"I'm catching the next flight out in about an hour. I should be arriving in South Dakota at about 2:30 this morning," s_he informed.

"Alright, I'll be at the airport—"

"_Nonsense child, you stay at Bobby's and take care of your sister; I'll find my way there," s_he cut him off suddenly.

Bobby stepped closer to Dean, "What's she sayin'?"

Dean didn't respond, he just stuck the phone out a little so Bobby could hear.

"Missouri, it'll be quicker if I go pick you up, Sam'll stay—"

"Dean, I'll be fine." She cut him off again.

"Tell'er I'll swing by an pick'er up," Bobby said ending the argument.

"Missouri—"

"_I heard him. Tell him I'll call his phone once I land." s_he said, sounding resigned.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and uh, thanks Missouri." He said quietly.

Missouri smiled, "_No need to thank me boy, you know ya'll are like family." _She assured. _"Now, how's that baby doin'? Ya'll manage to get her temperature up?" _she asked concerned.

"Yeah but she hasn't woken up yet. Missouri—"

"_Dean, don't you worry alright, we'll figure this all out and get you your sister back. I promise." _She said kindly.

"Yeah, ok. See you soon Missouri." He said softly.

"_Go rest up now baby." _

Dean nodded and ended the call.

"Bobby, you sure—"

"Dean, take that food up to Sam and try an' get some rest. I'll wake you boys up once I get'er here." The seasoned hunter ordered gently.

Dean didn't argue he simply grabbed the bowl of Mac n' cheese and headed up to their bedroom. Maybe he was a tad bit tired after all.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked into the bedroom only to find Sam sleeping and little Haley lying on his chest, eyes wide open, watching the door.

"Hey peanut, how long you been awake?" Dean asked shutting the door softly and walking towards the bed.

Haley shrugged her little shoulders and stifled a yawn.

"You feelin' ok?"He asked, taking a seat beside Sam.

Haley looked up at him warily and nodded.

Dean touched his palm to her forehead and frowned. "Still a little cool."

Haley sighed, letting her eyes close for a few moments before she opened them back up and glanced up at Dean, her bottom lip suddenly quivering.

Dean frowned.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked concerned. "You feel ok?"

Haley shifted on Sam's chest and sat up, the blankets pooling around her small frame, "Dee." She pouted reaching out for him.

Dean set the bowl of macaroni and cheese on the side table and lifted Haley into his arms.

"What's wrong Hay?" he asked again.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his neck.

"Haley, come on peanut, tell me what's wrong."

"Da bad man." She said her voice sounding muffled.

"The bad man?" he whispered to himself. "Haley, did you see the man again?" he asked, suddenly remembering the incident earlier in the day when she'd mentioned a man.

Haley nodded.

Dean adjusted Haley in his arms and walked towards his bed. "Ok, it's ok peanut, the bad man won't come again." He said, easing down onto the mattress.

Haley tightened her grip around him and snuggled closer. "Kay Dee."

Dean toed his boots off and got comfortable on the bed. The last though he had before he fell asleep was 'Missouri better have answers.'

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, Dean, wake up."

"Hmm." He sighed, tightening his hold on Haley.

"Dean, man wake up Missouri's here."

"S'mmy?" Dean opened his eyes and looked up through bleary eyes.

"Missouri's here." Sam said again prompting Dean out of bed.

"When? Where is she?" he asked rubbing at his eyes.

"Downstairs, come on."

Dean slide off the bed and bent down to scoop Haley up into his arms.

"Dean, let her—"

"Someone's out to get her." Dean cut him off.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Something or someone did this to her Sam. She mentioned a bad man when I came into the room earlier." He explained.

Sam gaped. "You think the witch is—"

"I don't know but when I find out who is behind this; I'm gonna kill it." He grunted heading towards the door with Haley in arms.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Missouri." Dean said, walking into the front room.

Missouri stood up her face softening at the sight of three year old Haley.

"Oh my."

"How's she doin?" Bobby asked stepping closer to Dean.

"Something is after her." Dean said. "She's mentioned a man a few times. Missouri—"

"Dean calm down." Missouri placated.

"Missouri my fourteen year old sister is _three _right now and a few hours ago, her body temperature dropped for no god damned reason, so no, I'm not gonna calm down." he spouted in frustration. "Now can you help us or not?"

Missouri sighed but didn't reprimand him. She could feel the fear and anger coming off both Winchesters.

"Set her down on the couch." She said softly, smiling up at Sam.

"Sammy, it's nice to see you again boy."

"Like wise." Sam smiled.

"We'll talk later child." She said turning towards the couch. "Let's see what we've got here, shall we." She said sweetly, placing her hand over Haley's forehead.

Sam, Bobby, and Dean watched on in silence as Missouri started working her mojo.

"She's not in there." She said softly.

"What? What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Her minds regressed as well." She stated.

"Can we... will she come back?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"If I can figure out what did this, I should be able to figure out a reverse spell." She said a bit distractedly.

"You _should _be able to? So you mean you're not sure you can fix this then?" Dean asked incredulously.

Missouri frowned. "It's not that easy Dean. I can tell when someone is under a spell but I can't come up with a reverse spell outta thin air." She said sadly.

"Great." He muttered, stalking towards the kitchen, he couldn't afford to say something or _think _anything that might offend the older women.

"Sorry about Dean, he's—"

"I know Sam, it's ok." She assured softly.

"So, I know you might—"

"It's not the witch you hunted." She cut him off, already knowing his question.

Sam nodded.

"Whoever put this spell on her is powerful Sam; this isn't some random, everyday spell, this is heavy duty black magic at its best." She sighed. This was gonna make the situation a lot harder then she'd imagined.

"I want to try to read her mind; see if maybe I can catch something. If she's seen this man she talks about, I might be able to pull out a face." She said, subtly asking for permission.

Sam nodded, "Yea, ok."

Missouri gently placed her hand over Haley's forehead once again and closed her eyes, concentrating her energies on Haley.

"What's she doing?" Dean asked, finally deciding to join them again.

"She tryin' ta see if she can maybe get a face of this man Haley's been talkin' bout." Bobby explained. "If the kid's seen him, it's pretty likely Missouri'll see it too."

Dean stepped up towards Sam and watched the stout women do her mojo.

"He's visited her a few times." Missouri spoke suddenly.

"Why? What does it want?" Sam asked nervously.

Missouri nodded.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I can't get—"she gasped.

"Missouri?" Sam stepped towards her but stopped when her hand came up.

"Oh God." She whispered.

"What is it?" Dean questioned keeping his eyes on Haley at all times.

"There is nothing here for you. Leave this child alone!" Missouri spoke loudly, her eyes shut tight in concentration.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean all looked around the room trying to find anything that might've been trying to get to Haley but only found and empty room.

"Missouri…"

Missouri gasped suddenly and slumped forward onto the arm of the couch, her hand slipping from Haley's forehead; the sudden movement jarring the three year old awake.

Haley cried out, her little legs kicking out wildly and her arms flailing around as if she were stuck in some nightmare.

"Haley! Sam, get her." Dean yelled running out of the front room.

Sam leaned over the back of the couch and lifted a flailing Haley up into his arms.

"Hay, it's alright, you're alright." He spoke gently into her ear. "Easy Haley, take it easy. I gotcha." He said rocking her softly.

"Sam, take her upstairs." Dean yelled, suddenly appearing in the room with a shotgun in hand.

Sam wasted no time questioning Dean or asking Bobby about Missouri, he'd take care of her.

"Bobby, you see anything?" Dean asked, scanning the room.

"No, I don't think it's here Dean." He sighed, holding Missouri up against his chest.

Dean lowered the shotgun and eyed a semi-lucid Missouri.

"She ok?"

"I think so. She's wakin up." Bobby answered.

"Missouri?"

"I'm alright." She hissed, trying to sit upright.

"Easy Missouri. What happened?" Bobby asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I—that thing, it…"

"Thing? It's a thing?" Dean cut her off harshly.

Missouri nodded. "It's a Shtriga."

"A? What? Shtriga's don't—"

"There is more than one breed Dean. This one comes from the same family but has a different agenda." She explained a little breathlessly.

Dean grit his teeth. "So what's this bitches agenda?"

Missouri frowned at the foul language but didn't call Dean out on it; he had good reason to be upset.

"They're humans; or used to be at one point anyway." She said softly, adjusting her position on the couch. "Most have been around for hundreds of years but you wouldn't be able to tell because they look like they're twenty-five."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with Haley? Why turn her fucking three?" Dean questioned impatiently.

"Dean… is Haley—has she shown any signs of—"

"Dean!" Sam yelled from upstairs, cutting Missouri off.

Dean and Bobby exchanged looks before running towards the stairs.

* * *

Feed me!!! :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Hey everyone…so, it's been a while huh? Yeah, I probably should have done this author's note before I lacked in updates rather than now, but I guess now is as good as ever. So, I'd first like to clarify that I have not forgotten my stories! These past few months have been absolutely crazy! INSANE! I was so busy at one point I didn't couldn't even keep up with the freaking dates… anyway, that all ended this past Sunday when I graduated from college :o) yay!! This means that I now have free time to WRITE!!

I want to apologize to everyone who follows my stories. It really was not my intention to leave you all hanging, I just seriously couldn't find the free time to get a decent chapter out. But like I said, now with school done until I start my MA program in the spring, writing will be one of my top priorities! I hope everyone still sticks by me and thank you to all of you who e-mailed me and commented me with your concern and sweet words; you all make writing such an awesome experience!

See ya'll soon!

Much love,

Pixiee


End file.
